une histoire de casier
by Neymanga
Summary: Tout semblait être parfait: un feu d'artifice, une parade, un spectacle... Enfin pas tout à fait. "Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, qu'est-ce que vous faite dans mon casier ?" Demanda le nain. Voilà le début des problèmes... (rating 13 pour le langage utiliser mais bon, c'est que des insultes donc au pire... Romance mais c'est très léger.)


**Hey!**

 **J'ai vu que le fandom n'était pas très fourni donc j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre histoire. Une fiction sur le Shouto x Momo que je trouve trop mignon ! Sinon il n'y aura pas de suite et c'est plus une fanfic humoristique qu'autre chose même s'il y a un peu de romance (que je n'ai pas vraiment développé). Si vous n'avez pas lu un minimum les scans, il y a des trucs que vous pouviez ne pas comprendre. La seule chose à savoir c'est qu'ils sont dans un internat. Je vous laisse le plaisir d'avancer dans le manga et de découvrir pourquoi.**

 **Merci à Alyss Todoroki pour avoir corriger cet os!**

 **Place au chapitre**

-Aie ! Tu me fais mal, me plaignais-je

-Ça serai plus simple si tu arrêtais de bouger… me répondit-il avec une pointe de fatigue

-Tu me tire les cheveux ! Rétorquai-je

-Tu prends appuie sur mon pied… répliqua-t-il

-Je n'ai pas assez de place et en plus j'ai faim… dis-je avec un grognement de mon ventre pour appuyer ma plainte

-On tient tous les deux dans moins d'un mètre carré et pour avoir de la nourriture, il faudrait que l'on puisse sortir d'ici… dit-il avec son habituel ton froid

J'allais répliquer quand j'entendis un bruit de serrure. « Enfin libre ! » pensai-je jusqu'au moment où je vis qui était notre « sauveur ». Mineta.

-Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon casier ? Demanda le nain

J'affichais un sourire gêné. En même temps, notre position portait plus qu'à confusion. J'étais penché, mon visage était collé au torse de Todoroki et ma jambe droite s'était emmêlé avec la sienne. Quant à Todoroki, il était droit, dans une posture habituelle si on enlève le fait qu'il avait une vue plongeante sur mon décolleté… Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'on était tous les deux en pyjama.

-Ne me dites pas que… dans mon casier ! S'exclama Mineta

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! M'empressai-je d'ajouter

-Je vous laisse continuer vos petites affaires… déclara-t-il

-Non attends ! M'écriai-je

Trop tard. Il avait déjà fermé la porte nous laissant à l'intérieur du casier.

-Il ne va pas tarder à revenir… déclara Todoroki d'une voix lasse

Effectivement, après 5 minutes, la porte se rouvrit mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire que la première fois. Midoriya, Ochako, Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Jirou, Asui, Satou, Hagakure et même Bakugou, se tenaient à présent devant le casier.

-Ah, oui… quand même… dit Midoriya en brisant le silence qui était devenu presque religieux

-Quand le nain a accouru dans la salle commune en disant que vous faisiez des trucs dans son casier, commença Bakugou, on n'y avait pas cru mais là… Eh bin putain…

-Il faut le voir pour le croire, ajouta Ochako mi troublée, mi choquée

-Vous êtes pas un peu jeune pour ce genre de « truc » ? Demanda Kirishima en insistant sur le mot truc

-Mais on n'a rien fait ! M'exclamai-je indignée.

-Vous êtes pas vraiment en posture pour parler… ajouta Kaminari.

-Dans un casier en plus et qui n'est même pas le vôtre, s'exclama Mineta, j'aurai dû mettre une caméra…

-Pourquoi faire ? Questionna Todoroki, troublé

-Mais je vous jure qu'on n'a rien fait ! M'écriai-je

-Et si vous nous expliquez tout ça une fois sorti de ce casier, proposa Iida

Nous étions assis en cercle avec moi et Todoroki au milieu. Ce moment était extrêmement gênant et j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas avoir à le vivre.

-On vous écoute, S'exclama Iida d'une voix ferme qui me fit tressaillir.

Le bicolore n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de raconter ce qui c'était passé hier. Son visage affichait un certain ennui et montrait clairement que pour lui cet interrogatoire était une perte de temps, il n'en voyait d'ailleurs pas l'utilité vu qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

-Alors ? Reprit Iida. Yaoyorozu ou Todoroki. On va quand même pas tirer ça à pile ou face !?

-Et bien… commençai-je.

-Et bien… reprit le déléguer.

-Tout à commencé hier…

 _-Hey Todoroki._

 _Le concerné leva les yeux de son cahier puis me regarda en arquant un sourcil._

 _-Est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'accompagner voir un feu d'artifice ce soir ? Demandai-je le rouge aux joues (ce que je me garde bien de leur dire au passage)_

-Tu viens clairement de l'invité à un rendez-vous, s'exclama Asui

-Laissez la finir, déclara Ochako, on ne peut pas la couper toute les deux minutes, sinon on en est encore là demain !

-C'est bon, continue, s'écria Iida

 _-Pourquoi moi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux_

 _-Parce que j'ai besoin d'aide pour sortir en pleine nuit, que je pense que tu es l'une des personnes les plus qualifié pour m'aider et que tu n'iras pas le raconter à tout le monde, me justifiai-je, et puis, j'ai deux tickets donc ça serait pas mal de le partager avec un ami._

-T'es en train de lui faire ta déclaration ou merde ? Déclara Bakugou.

-Mais non enfin ! Et en plus j'ai dit ami

 _-Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas, dit-il enfin._

 _-Ok, alors rendez-vous à 22h dans la salle commune._

-Là on peut pas dire que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous !

-Nan, mais oui… fin bref ! Oui c'est un rendez-vous mais pas comme vous le pensez !

 _-Par contre, on y va comment ? Demanda-t-il_

 _-J'ai demandé à mes parents de nous récupérer devant l'entrée de l'école ou dans le parking, puis ils nous emmènent là-bas._

 _-C'est quand même risqué de sortir au beau milieu de la nuit._

 _-Je sais, d'ailleurs viens en pyjama, comme ça s'ils te croisent dans les couloirs du dortoir tu pourras sortir une petite excuse alors que si tu es tout habillé, tu risques d'avoir un peu de mal._

-Au moins, on sait pourquoi vous êtes en pyjama… dit Hagakure

 _-C'est un peu bizarre de sortir en pyjama…_

 _-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, de nombreux gens restent dormir sur les lieux et puis j'ai les meilleures places !_

-Gosse de riche ! S'exclama Bakugou

-Et bien évidement, les meilleures places pour ton rendez-vous avec Todoroki ! Ajouta Mineta

-Mais non enfin ! C'est mes parents qui me les ont offerts !

-C'est bien ce que je dis, gosse de riche… rajouta le blond

-Il y a besoin de place pour un feu d'artifice ? Demanda Midoriya

-Celui-là est un peu particulier

 _-Ok, conclu-t-il, je te fais confiance…_

 _Le soir venu, Todoroki était bien présent dans la salle commune. Il ne semblait pas m'attendre depuis longtemps._ _ **Il portait un pyjama bleu uni avec un simple short et T-shirt. Il était plutôt mignon comme ça.**_ (NDA : ce qui est en gras est ce qu'elle ne raconte pas à ses camarades)

 _-Alors, on y va ? Demanda-t-il_

 _-Oui, oui._

 _Nous sortîmes sans réelle difficulté puis nous retrouvâmes mes parents sur le parking. Nous entrâmes dans la voiture et partîmes en direction du lieu des feux d'artifices._

-Elle était comment la voiture ? Demanda Asui

-C'était une grande voiture noire, une sorte de limousine, répondit Todoroki.

-Gosse de riche ! S'écria Bakugou rejoint par Kirishima.

 _-Alors, Comment t'appelles-tu mon garçon ? Demanda ma mère_

 _-Todoroki Shouto, répondit-il simplement._

 _ **-Todoroki Shouto ? C'est mignon comme prénom ! Déclara-t-elle enjouée. Tu es le petit ami de Momo-chan ?**_

 _ **-Maman !**_

 _ **Todoroki ne répondit pas à la question mais malgré son habituel regard froid et distant, ses joues se tintèrent d'un rouge discret que je percevais à peine. Il n'était peut-être pas si insensible que ça.**_

 _ **-Je plaisante !**_ _Vous comptez acheter à manger ? Demanda-t-elle_

 _-On a mangé il y a pas longtemps, répondit le bicolore_

 _-C'est dommage, il y avait une glacière avec des boissons dans le coffre…_

 _-Eh bien, on peut toujours les prendre… répondit-il_

 _-Je suis en train de me dire que Todoroki est le nom du héros n°2, Endeavor non ? S'écria ma mère_

 _-C'est mon père, comment le savez-vous ? Répondit-il étonné_

 _-J'ai travaillé pour lui à un moment._

 _-Oh…_

 _-C'est plutôt étrange de t'appeler de la même manière, poursuivi ma mère_

 _-Je vois…_

 _-Ça te pose problème si je t'appelle par ton prénom ?_

 _-Non, non…_

-T'as l'air de complétement t'en battre les couilles de ce qu'elle raconte… S'écria Bakugou

-Votre rencontre était écrite dans l'avenir, s'exclama Ochako.

-Ta mère connaissait le père de Todoroki, ajouta Midoriya

-Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé avant et je ne pense pas qu'elle est envie que j'en parle, répondis-je évasive.

 _ **-Shouto, si tu savais à quel point Momo nous avait parlé de toi !**_

 _ **-Maman !**_

 _ **-Elle nous disait que du bien de toi et à qu'elle point elle t'admirait ! Parfois elle nous faisait un complexe d'infériorité en nous disant qu'elle ne t'arriverait jamais à la cheville ! S'exclama ma mère**_

 _ **J'avais tourné au rouge pivoine et Shouto semblait légèrement perturbé.**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé si tu te sentais mal à cause de moi, finit-il par dire, ce qui me fit rater un battement**_

 _-On est arrivé, s'exclama ma mère, Momo-chan, tu aides ton père à prendre la glacière_ _ **et toi Shouto, prends bien soin de ma puce, conclu-t-elle**_

 _ **Le rouge des joues de Todoroki était bien plus vif que le précédent comme s'il n'arrivait plus à cacher ça gène.**_

 _Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'intérieur et tendîmes nos tickets. Nous dirigeâmes vers notre place qui était déjà aménagée._

-Gosse de riche ! S'écrièrent Bakugou, Kirishima et Kaminari.

 _Nous nous installâmes en attendant le début du spectacle._ _ **Il y avait une couverture assez grande pour que je puisse la partager avec Todoroki. On était collé l'un contre l'autre et j'avais du mal à cacher mon embarras.**_ _Les feux d'artifices débutèrent avec en plus un spectacle donné par une troupe de héros._

-Ah ! S'écria Midoriya, je connais ce spectacle ! Il se déroule tous les ans au même endroit. En plus des feux d'artifices, il y a une énorme représentation donnée par des héros et chaque année est unique en son genre ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était incroyable ! J'ai toujours voulu y aller mais les places coûtent un bras ! Surtout si tu as pris les deux meilleurs !

-Gosse de riche ! reprirent-ils

-Ça devait être tellement romantique ! S'écria Hagakure, que j'avais presque oublié… Un parfait petit rendez-vous !

-Mais non ! C'était juste une sortie entre amis !

-Si c'était vraiment une sortie entre « amis », tu aurais invité plus de monde et pas que Todoroki, s'écria Kaminari.

-Je n'avais que deux places ! Répliquai-je

-Et pourquoi Todoroki en particulier ? Demanda Kirishima.

-Et bien…

-Elle est amoureuse de lui ! S'exclama Hagakure toute enjouée.

-Pas du tout !

-Alors pourquoi ? Reprit Kaminari.

-C'est juste que… Enfin comment dire…

-Plein de personnes auraient adoré voir ce spectacle alors pourquoi ce trou du cul a-t-il eut un traitement de faveur ? Questionna Bakugou avec des étincelles lui sortant des oreilles.

-Surveille ton langage… répondis-je.

-Tu fuis la question, là ! M'interrompit-il.

-Laisse la finir, Bakugou, reprit Iida d'un ton calme.

-Moi je pense savoir pourquoi elle l'a invité lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre, déclara Ochako

-Ah bon !? S'étonnèrent les garçons à l'exception de Todoroki qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise mais il le cachait très bien.

-Je vous le dirai quand elle aura fini son histoire, répondit Uravity en me lançant un clin d'œil

 _Du coup le feu d'artifice commença avec une parade de héros et leur spectacle._

-Ça devait être incroyable ! S'exclama Midoriya.

-Il était comment le spectacle ? Demanda Asui.

-J'ai quelques photos sur mon téléphone, répondit Todoroki.

-Sinon, ça ne nous explique pas pourquoi vous étiez dans le casier de Mineta… reprit Iida

-Quand on est rentré, commença Todoroki, on a failli tomber sur un prof.

-Du coup vous vous êtes caché dans mon casier, conclut le nain pervers, et vous y avez fait vos petites affaires…

-Il ne sait absolument rien passé ! M'écriai-je

-Mais pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé vos alter ? Demanda Mineta

-Si j'avais utilisé mon alter, elle y serait passée avec… répliqua Todoroki

-Et j'avais le ventre vide donc pas moyen de créer le moindre objet à part des poupées russes, répondis-je.

-En fait, je suis sûr que c'était ton plan Yaoyorozu ! S'exclama Mineta

-Comment ça ? Questionnai-je

-D'abord tu l'invites à un rendez-vous, ensuite tu passes la soirée avec lui et pour finir tu te retrouves avec lui dans ton casier ! Commença le nain. Mais voilà, tu n'avais pas prévu de te tromper de casier donc tu te retrouvas dans mon casier ! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais complétement libre ! Je tombe de haut… Mais au moins, promet moi Todoroki, de prendre soin de la belle Yaoyorozu et de sa belle poitrine !

-Alors, d'abord, ton hypothèse est complètement débile, répliquai-je, nos casiers ne sont même pas voisins. Et puis c'est absolument pas confortable donc si ça avait vraiment été mon but, j'aurais choisi un autre endroit que ton casier… et puis, t'es vraiment dégueu !

-Donc, reprit Iida, il ne sait rien passé à part vôtre rendez-vous ?

-RIEN DU TOUT ! M'écriai-je

-A part se plaindre du manque de place, il ne s'est effectivement rien passé, ajouta Todoroki.

-Je peux voir les photos que tu as pris ? Demanda Midoriya

Todoroki sorti son portable, le déverrouilla et le donna à Midoriya qui s'extasia sur chacune des photos rejoins par Kaminari.

-On ne dira rien de cette petite discussion si tu nous invites tous l'année prochaine ! S'écria Bakugou

-Je crois que j'ai pas vraiment le choix… répondis-je

-Sinon Ochako, reprit Asui, tu disais savoir pourquoi elle avait invité Todoroki et pas quelqu'un d'autre

-C'est logique pourtant, commença Ochako pendant que je déglutis intérieurement. Elle est amoureuse de lui et puisque Todoroki est appelé le beau gosse par toutes les secondes, elle a voulu prendre les devants.

-Ça se tient… compléta Asui

-C'est quoi cette histoire de beau gosse ? Demanda Kirishima

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, s'exclama Hagakure, vous avez tous votre petit surnom plus ou moins enviable !

-Allez, parlez ! S'exclama Bakugou.

-Et c'est reparti pour un tour… dit Iida.

Au final : j'aurai passé toute une soirée avec Todoroki enfermé dans un casier, on a dû s'expliquer avec tout le monde, ils pensent tous que je suis amoureuse de Todoroki, que je suis une petite vicieuse qui essaie de prendre les devants avec lui, en plus je vais devoir tous les invités l'année prochaine et je ne sais même pas comment justifier ça auprès de mes parents…

Tout ça à cause d'un casier…

 **Alors ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul à chiez ? J'attends vos retours avec impatiente ! en espérant que ça vous ait plus! Ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois que j'écrirai sur ce fandom et sur ce couple parce que franchement, je me suis éclaté ! Allez, à la prochaine. Bye !**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
